


Curse of the Winchester

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean swearing, Destiel (pre-established relationship), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean curses a lot. Cas isn't very happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse of the Winchester

"You're quickly reaching your cursing quota.” Castiel spoke with an air of amusement, laced with an impressed tone. 

“What the fuck are you going on about?” Dean glared at the angel, who had suddenly appeared in their motel room, the blond’s face tinged red with anger and alcohol. 

“You swear an average of 250 times a day, and you have approximately said a hundred. Which is rather impressive, considering you have only been awake for two hours.”

Sam, who Dean had been yelling at just moments before - he’d forgot to pick up pie, when he went out for breakfast - burst out laughing, clutching at his sides, the serious face the angel donned making the whole situation even funnier. 

Cas furrowed his eyebrows at the younger Winchester, confusion gracing his face. 

The long haired man tried to maintain his composure, biting his lip in his effort to keep himself from laughing. 

The blond didn’t find the situation very amusing, and a slight pout formed on his lips. 

“Fuck you, Cas.” Dean croaked. 

“He’s right though.” Sam had sobered up some, managing to speak clearly, but with a grin still on his lips. “You do curse an awful lot, and practically every other word this morning has been a swearword!” 

Castiel walked briskly over to the elder Winchester, and grasped the front of his t-shirt to pull him down. The angel moved his head so his mouth was by the man’s ear, and spoke in a low tone. 

“You should be saving all those curses for tonight. You know how much I love your vulgar mouth, and your constant stream of curses and been an utter distraction to me all morning.”

Dean was shocked by the shorter man’s confession, and looked at the blue eyed man with his mouth open. He and Cas had been together for a while, and he still hadn’t got over what his angel was like in bed. Especially how dirty he could be. 

Cas moved his hand to close Dean’s mouth, winked at him, waved goodbye to Sam, and disappeared in a flutter of wings. 

“Wow.” The blond whispered, and Sam burst out laughing once more.


End file.
